


Tethered Reality

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE CRYING, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, SpideyPool if you blink, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fuck you Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: It isn't just the Avengers that witnessed the destruction at the hands of Thanos. Wade Wilson witnesses the same thing in the streets and is on a mad hunt for his favorite arachnid hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo these little stories keep popping up in my head as I am in heavy mourning mode. I needed one with SpideyPool, but I changed things around. Peter is NOT 16 he's about 19, this is more like prelude to SpideyPool. Wade is just a really awesome friend that takes care of him through the panic of literally not existing. I give a loosely explained reason (Captain Marvel) of how they might have all been rescued but the point of this fic was to provide poor Peter Parker some comfort. That scene with him and Tony killed me. So this was born!  
> *Trigger warnings* Panic attacks and that is all.

            It had been the damndest thing he’d ever experienced in his life, for the first time in a long time, he was terrified. As he watched his closest friends disappear before his very eyes like sand through an hourglass, he waited for his turn. However, that turn never came. One of his first thoughts was Peter Parker, his best friend would have been no doubt at the front lines of all this, whatever that may have been, big freaking spaceship coming down from the sky doesn’t explain a lot. He went to his apartment, a little run-down hovel he could barely afford just being out of high-school and jimmied the lock on one of the windows. Something he did frequently when he would come to hang out with the kid on night’s off. They’d stay up late playing videogames and Wade would buy as much food as he could to fatten Peter up. Those were his favorite nights, Peter was the only person that never flinched at his scarred face and the only person that understood how lonely this life-style was.

            He searched the entirety of the apartment, even the roof, and he wasn’t answering his phone either. Bad, this was bad. The only other place he could think to check was his Aunt May’s and then finally, the Avengers compound. Aunt May’s was empty as well, he even had to turn the stove off, another bad sign. If she had disappeared as well, Peter would be absolutely devastated.

            Heart racing and pissed off as hell that he hadn’t been contacted about all this, not that he was particularly in good favor with the Avengers, he made his way to the compound. It seemed far too quiet for his taste, hell the world seemed too quiet, but it was his best bet at this point.

            For it being the Avengers compound it didn’t take him very long to break in, and just like the outside, the inside was just as quiet. He felt sick, but then there were voices from what looked to be, and then crying. He recognized that voice, he hadn’t suited up but he’d brought his weapons, he didn’t give two shits what these glorified assholes thought of him, or at least he’d like to think he didn’t.

            There, on a long winding couch was Tony Stark, looking worse for wear, with his arms around someone, their face hidden against his shoulder, “What the hell is going on?!” Several more of the Avengers shot up, Captain Rogers and a dark-haired man he didn’t recognize.

            Stark turned his head, his face grief-stricken and exhausted, not the usual look on the billionaire playboy, “How did you get in here?!”

            “Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna kick the shit out of anyone that fights me on this I need to know if you guys know where Peter…” he began, the person Tony was embracing raised his head and oh thank any God that was out there he was alive. He looked awful, soot marring his pretty face and his eyes were bloodshot red, “Baby-boy what happened?!” He didn’t get a chance to say much more when Peter was launching off the couch up and into his arms, so much so Wade was holding him a few inches off the ground. Peter’s cries sounded far too big for his lithe frame, his face buried in the crook of Wade’s neck.

            Wade kept his arms around the kid carefully, but firm enough to ensure him this was okay, that he was okay.

            “Alright, start explaining now!” Wade managed to not full on scream, “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on him?!”

            “Wade listen,” Steve began diplomatically as always, the only Avenger that didn’t completely and royally piss him off. After all, the man had gone rogue on principal.

            “No! I’ve never seen him like this, ever, he’s sensitive yeah, but he doesn’t rattle easily,” Wade growled, one hand rubbing wide circles along Peter’s back.

            “We’ve been through hell and back, and I don’t need this bullshit. What is this?” Tony waved a hand towards the two men, “He’s barely 19.”

            “This is me being his friend,” Wade snapped, “What. Happened.”

            Tony sighed resolutely, “You notice the big ship in the sky by chance? And then perhaps a bunch of your friends turning into dust?”

            Wade gulped and nodded, “I thought it had happened to you,” he murmured against Peter’s ear and then his cries only mounted, and Wade’s eyes went wide, “It happened to him?!”

            “Right in front of me,” Tony trembled, his bearded chin doing the same with a shaky swallow, “But there’s a way to get everybody back, it’s just tedious. New member of the team was able to find me on Titan. I’m sure you’ve heard of the infinity stones, right? Well, Thanos got them all, however, new said member was able to get the soul stone. Bucky and Peter were the first ones we could rescue.”

            ‘Bucky’, now that he knew the name, was leaning way into Steve’s space, well, hello, that was new. Who knew good ole’ Spangles batted for the other team. Wade was floored, and he was sure his face said it all, scars or not, “Fuck…” was all he could manage, he held Peter a little tighter, “You’ve been through hell, haven’t you sweetheart. Anywhere I can take him to calm him down?”

            “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I don’t want him out of my sight, we know what kind of person you are,” Tony said, his tone thick with warning. This only made Peter cry out and wrap his arms tighter, locking himself in place against Wade’s chest. With that action, Wade simply scooped him up bridal style and damn if that didn’t break his heart when he felt the young man’s legs completely buckle just beforehand.

            “You’re a sick bastard, you know that Stark. Pete and I have been friends a long time and I don’t have to ask Daddy’s permission to take care of him. Fuck, I’m the only one that’s been there for him during dark times, sat up all night just to shoot the shit so he doesn’t drown in depression. Bet you didn’t know that either. Now, is there a room I can take him to and get him at least speaking coherent.”

            Tony simply sank to the couch, running both hands over his own dirty face, “Third floor, five doors down. I’ll be coming to check on him after a while, so no funny business.”

            Wade rolled his eyes, but complied, cause the man did look rough. He situated Peter in his arms more comfortable and headed for the room, it’s furnishing was basic, small kitchen, living room, and a bedroom in the back. He settled his charge to the edge of the bed, and unwound his arms from his shoulders, “Hey baby-boy, it’s okay, I’m right here. You wouldn’t believe all the breaking in I’ve had to do to find you. Scared me so bad.”

            Peter’s crying hadn’t calmed, it was growing in strength, and Wade knew a panic attack coming on when he saw one.

            “Not alright, it’s not alright,” he was gasping after every spoken word, harsh and painful sounding, “I-I didn’t exist I-I was nowhere.”

            “Hey, hey, hey you’re gonna pass out if you keep this up, just like all the times before ya gotta breathe for me honey,” he took both of Peter’s hands, still covered with his suit, he glided his thumbs over the tops anyway, he knew Peter felt everything through his suit, Spidey-sense and all that jazz.

            “C-can’t, n-not t-the sa-ame,” his chest continued to hiccup fast and out of control, his eyes tearing up so fiercely he hardly had enough time between blinks to clear his vision. With one hand Wade tried his best to free the tears from his cheeks, “A-Aunt M-May gone, sh-she’s gone,” his eyes were beginning to dart around as everything seemed to be sinking in.

            “They can get everyone back, you remember what your foster dad said at all? That’s how they found you and Cap’s obvious boyfriend. They can bring them back, I don’t know all the details baby boy, but I know it’s gonna be okay. Please, honey, please breathe for me, you’re scaring the bajeebus out of me.”

            “Wade, scared, r-really s-scared,” he fell against Wade’s shoulder, going completely limp and motionless, sans the violent pitching of his chest.

            “Shhh,” Wade murmured over and over, slowly but surely exhaustion was beginning to win out, he was trembling head to toe, viciously from the spent adrenaline. As the panic attack began to wane, Peter groaned quietly, and his breathing was evening out, “That’s it, there ya go, big full breaths,” he moved up from his knees and sat beside the younger man. Peter was still slumped against his chest, hiccupping every other breath, “Why don’t we get you out of the suit and into bed? I know what these attacks are like, you won’t be able to keep your eyes open once you calm down, let alone lift a finger to clean up.”

            Peter whined as Wade pulled away, “This is a new design, I don’t know how this comes off.”

            Swollen eyes already drooping, he pressed the circular symbol of a spider and the suit slid off his thin frame with a soft swoosh. Thankfully the kid was wearing boxers, all he needed was papa Tony downstairs thinking he was perving out while his friend was in distress and not thinking straight, “Alright baby boy, bed time,” he sang, bodily moving him beneath the generic comforter and sheets, Peter fell to the surface without any fight. Wade hurried into the neighboring bathroom, wetted a wash-cloth and did his best to wipe away the battle grime, not to mention it would probably feel good on his swollen face.

            “What if this isn’t real?” Peter croaked, his voice spent, and eyes closed, “Thanos can manipulate reality, what if I’m still there?”

            Wade thought, if the previous panic attack hadn’t drained Spidey from before, he’d be in full attack mode again, “It’s all real, you know why?”

            “No,” he cried, heavy tears threatening once more.

            Wade continued to run the cloth over his cheeks and forehead and then his lips, “He doesn’t know me, never has laid eyes on me, how do you create a false reality when you don’t know who that person is?”

            With a horribly deep and stuttering breath and a whimper, Peter nodded, “Okay, that makes sense.”

            “Of course it does, I’m brilliant if you have forgotten Spidey,” he smiled, feeling the first tendrils of relief easing away his own panic that had damn near crested, “You get some sleep baby boy, you’ve earned it, and then I’m cooking for all you guys, but you especially, need to bring back some of that baby fat.”

            A very small semblance of a smile graced his mouth and Wade thought his heart might burst, even more so when he whispered, “Please stay, don’t wanna freak out again.”

            “Alrighty honey, but if Stark comes in here throwing fists, you gotta defend my honor.”

            Once more Peter nodded, Wade rounded the other side of the bed and sat down with his back to the headboard. It looked to be an effort, but Peter rolled onto his side into Wade’s space and rested his cheek against his thigh with a tired huff and threw one arm over his crossed legs. It took all of five minutes for Peter to crash out, his breath still coming out in broken stutters, but soon enough that smoothed out too as Wade combed his fingers through his dark mop.

            He didn’t know who the fuck this Thanos asshat was, but they were definitely going to be having a meeting, and soon. No one fucked with his Spider without consequences, like severed head and missing dick consequences.

            Wade wasn’t sure how long Peter would be out of it and so caught in his thoughts he never heard the footsteps coming, but there was Tony Stark, freshy showered, his hair was even still damp. Wade put up one hand and eyed him with warning, pointing down at Peter. He was expecting yelling, but Stark looked far too exhausted for that. He could see that the man obviously cared about Peter.

            “I couldn’t get him calmed down, I tried everything I could but I’m no parent, only person I’ve been able to do that with was Pepper,” he spoke softly, brow narrowed in concern, “Is he alright?”

            Wade gave a half shrug, and just as softly said, “No, I’m gonna go with a no, worst panic-attack I’ve ever seen him have. But he’s sleeping, so that’s something, need to get some food in him.”

            Tony nodded and sighed, “Just thought I’d check up on him, doesn’t seem real that he’s okay...that he’s here. I’m gonna hit the hay I’m no good to our rescue efforts if I’m fried. If you need anything, if _he_ needs anything, just ask Friday,” he pointed to the ceiling, “That’s my AI.”

            “Will do boss-man,” he saluted.

            “Keep an eye on him, don’t let him leave your sight. That kid has a knack for not listening.”

            “You’re preaching to the choir,” Wade agreed, “Get some shut eye.”

            Tony nodded appreciatively and closed the door behind him.

            Peter snuffled in his sleep, causing Wade to startle, one swollen eye half opening, “Wade?” his throat sounded wasted.

            “Go back to sleep baby boy, I’m right here,” he combed fingers through his hair a couple times and his sleepy breathing returned.


	2. Slowly Making Things Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade continues to take care of Peter as he recovers <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically requested more hurt/comfort. It's fluffy and angsty and I'll have more Stucky and Iron Dad in the next chapter if people want it. Thank so much for the the reviews, kudos, and bookmarks! Never thought I'd get this out of my first writing of Wade Wilson! Let me know what ya'll think :)

            Peter woke up alone, his eyes feeling like sandpaper, as if gravel had been thrown smartly in his face. It has been a long time since he’d had that kind of melt-down, loss of control where he couldn’t catch his breath. Now that he was recalling the night before his stomach felt empty and his heart ached. He was confused with what was real and what was not, so the only logical first word from his wrought mouth was “Wade?” he pushed up from the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets, in a moment of panic he thought, am I still there? In that nothingness?

            “Wade?!” he spat more desperately, it wasn’t much, but loud enough that suddenly the man was in the doorway, mask off and dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt. Even in his panic-addled mind he knew that this was a big show of trust

            “Right here baby boy,” Wade offered, hurrying to the edge of the bed and was helping him untangle his legs from the sheets, “You’re fine, you’re safe, I’m right here.”

            “W-What…” he blinked blindly for a moment, arms instinctively about to wrap around himself but then he was lurching forward and wrapping them around Wade. He locked them tight around the assassin, tight enough to know he wasn’t going anywhere, “You’re real…this is real? It’s real?”

            “Sure is sweetheart,” Wade began with a huff, his arms coming up around him without any hesitation and holding him close.

            Peter struggled to pull in a full breath, “I-I thought…you might be gone too. I didn’t believe that you were there in the living-room. I didn’t believe…I mean…I wanted to believe that your mutation would make you immune to Thanos…but it didn’t seem to discriminate. Wade…” he couldn’t help the bubbling sob pushing from his throat, “Why am I here?”

            “Iron Dad rescued you, along with a few others from what I hear, so guess what? That means they can reverse it, get it? Spidey, look at me. Petey baby look at me please.”

            It was at that moment Peter realized his breathing was out of control, nearing panic-attack level, “W-Why am I here? I shouldn’t…”

            “You _should_ ,” Wade growled, his anger was so much more prominent even without eyebrows, his blue eyes shined in a way that was intimidating, “Don’t ever doubt there is a reason you’re here. That you made it out, cause you did and there aren’t enough entities out there that I can thank that you are. Fuck I was scared as FUCK.”

            “I-I’m tired,” he swallowed roughly, his throat feeling clogged, his limbs heavy.

            “Yeah, honey, but you need to _eat_ first and then rest,” Wade said with a sigh of his own, “That’s why I wasn’t there when you woke up. I thought it was safe enough to go to the next room and make you a pancake. You’ve been asleep for some twelve hours, thought I had a time period to get you something cooked.”

            “Wade…” Peter began, throat hurting, all of him hurting, and feeling naked but not caring. After all he was still only in his boxers, it was only now that he was noticing.

            “No, honey-dew, you’re gonna take a couple bites before you take another crazy long nap. You’re small enough as it is I ain’t having you shrink anymore.”

            He wasn’t even sure who was doing the leading, or walking, anything, but Peter found himself on the living-room couch, a blanket around his shoulders, the smell of breakfast-foods in the air, Wade’s specialty.

            Wade had turned the television on, he recognized Golden Girls playing in the background, something he was only vaguely aware of.

            “Here, eat up, just a couple bites,” Wade urged, a hot plate in his hand and a fork in the other, “Look, that Iron clad asshole is gonna give it to me hard if you don’t eat.”

            “He’s not an asshole,” Peter mumbled, idly holding the plate in his lap as well as the fork in his hand, “He’s just worried…I always screw up…I’m such a screw up. No wonder my mom and dad….”

            “Petey,” Wade interrupted, gripping his chin gently in one hand, “Stop it or I’m gonna have to smack your pretty face. You are not a screw up, not in the least.”

            Peter was too tired to fight, he only dove into the plate of pancakes, tastelessly swallowing them down so his stomach would stop cramping. Tired. He was so tired.

 

~~~~~~~~~

            Wade watched as Peter shoveled food into his mouth, “Peter, hold on, slow down,” he took the utensil away from one slender hand, “That’s enough.”

            “I wanna sleep,” he groaned, no doubt it was his stomach doing the groaning.  
            “I’m tired,” he relinquished, any and all argument abandoned as he let go of the plate in his hands.

            Wade set the dishes to the coffee table and turned back to the young man, “Peter, you wanna nap?”           

            “Yeah,” Peter nodded, eyes tearing, so much so that said tears were slipping down his cheeks.

            “Petey baby, stop,” he thumbed away the wetness beneath his eyes, “Why this? Why are you crying?”

            “I’m not worthy to have come back from all this,” Peter suddenly sobbed, and then was slumping against the merc.

            Wade huffed irritably and wrapped his arms around the young man, “Yes you are, first and for most you need rest. Tony Stark isn’t your ‘identity’ you get that? No matter what he thinks you should be…”

            He was interrupted.  
            “He wants me to be better and I’m not,” Peter cried, and much like the day before he was all octopus limbs, wrapping around Wade with desperation, “I’m not,” he hid his face in the furrow of Wade’s neck and his arms were locked around his waist.

            “Baby,” Wade murmured against the softness of his throat, “Honey, you are better than any us, you only want the best,” he made a move and kissed there, all the while running his hands up and over the expanse of his back, holding him closer than close.

            Difference was, Peter didn’t react in any negative way, he clung. Tightly. Painfully so as if wanting more and not knowing how to ask.

            “Baby,” Wade said again, “Lie down here, here,” he guided his head to Wade’s pillow clad lap, “Rest here, shhhh,” he soothed.

            Peter did as told, slumping against his lap, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, sorry.”

            “Why sweetie pie? You shouldn’t be sorry, close your eyes,” Wade offered, shaking his head and combing fingers through Peter’s mussed brown locks, scratching his scalp with careful ease, “Is your tummy full?”

            Peter groaned but he could feel him nod against his thigh.

            “Good, full tummy is good, close your eyes, you need more than a few hours to feel better.” Wade bent at the waist and kissed Peter’s forehead, “Go to sleep baby boy, you don’t feel good and that’s okay.”

            “Tony will be upset,” Peter sobbed, clutching at his waist, “Upset that I screwed up.”

            “No, he won’t. Guy is a rich pompous asshole but he cares about you. A ton. You feel better first, nothing else matters,” Wade argued, hurrying a blanket around his lithe frame and tucking it around his shoulders, “Close those puppy dog eyes and you’ll get back to me tomorrow.”

            Wade’s heart soared when Peter complied and wrapped his thin but muscled arms around his torso. His voice was slurred in the most adorable way, exhaustion and everything in between was, “Don’t go.”

            “Never Petey-Pie,” Wade said, kissing him carefully on one cheek, “Sleep, honey.”  

            Thankfully exhaustion took hold and Peter’s weak sobs turned into sleepy breaths. Wade combed his hair with his fingers and without control pressed gentle and innocent kisses to the crown of his head over and over without protest. How this kid had all these negative thoughts about himself he’d never know, but he was willing to find out, and fix that shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave ideas if you'd like :)


	3. Iron Dad For The Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Tony about his feelings during the 'snap' and Tony is a good Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are awesome. I didn't think the first time i wrote these characters I would get this kind of response. Thank you all for the reviews, the kudos, the bookmarks! I hope you enjoy! I'll keep adding if you love :)

            Peter wasn’t sure how many hours he’d slept at this point, he’d woken up from nightmares three times already. He was currently bent at the waist, trying to calm his breathing, Wade was dead to the world at his side, face buried in one pillow and one arm draped over Peter’s waist. The man had stayed up with him for the second night in a row, he had to be exhausted. As carefully as possible he removed his arm, slid out of bed and went into the living room, he glanced out the window and the city was bathed in darkness. What time was it? He looked around the apartment trying to locate a clock and it read 2am. He wrapped one of the many blankets that were still on the couch around his shoulders, he barely remembered Wade carrying him to bed and tucking him in.

            He’d stayed in the tower enough times to realize it was unusually devastatingly quiet, he padded barefoot down the low-lit hallway. Everyone was probably asleep, or, he had to correct himself, who had been saved were probably asleep. That made his heart leap and his eyes began to burn, he took the stairs instead of the elevator, too afraid of the sensation the elevator produced, it was nothing like leaping around the city in his suit.

            He passed the main living-room and found it empty, but the kitchen/bar was just as poorly lit as the hallways. He shuffled into the room, knowing he could have easily gotten a drink of water upstairs, he had the urge to walk, as well as give Wade time to rest uninterrupted.

            He didn’t expect Tony to be there, although he was glad to see him, he was scratching away at something sitting atop a barstool and sipping at an amber filled glass. He almost thought to sneak away but then Tony’s head popped up from his work, “Hey kiddo, what are you doing up? Damn it’s really late isn’t it, lost track of the time,” he added, checking his watch.

            Peter inhaled shakily, eyes feeling full again.

            “Nightmare?” Tony frowned, setting his drink down.

            Peter only nodded, too afraid of how weak his voice would sound if he spoke. He didn’t realize he was shaking as hard as he was until Tony was moving forward.

            Tony rounded the bar and put an arm around Peter’s shoulder’s, “Hey, you need company? Where’s Wade?”

            “He’s resting, he’s been staying up too late with me,” he managed to gulp a reply.

            With an affectionate squeeze Peter felt his control waning.

            “You wanna talk about it?”

            “I-I’ll just upset you,” he trembled, damnitt.

            “Even if you did it’s okay, you obviously need to get it off your chest,” Tony urged him on with soft nudge.

            Peter chewed fitfully at the inside of his mouth, “R-right before it happened…I knew it was going to happen. I could feel it and I thought…I thought if I held onto you it wouldn’t take me. I couldn’t breathe, and everything was fading away…”

            “God, Peter,” Tony’s voice was brittle, he pulled him into a tight but gentle embrace. With the physical affection offered, he fell against Tony’s chest.

            “Every time I fall asleep…I’m back in that place…I can hear your voice that I’m okay and then I’m falling. It hurts and I’m so scare, I’m so, so scared and I don’t have enough time to tell you. That you’re like a dad to me and I never said it…I’m so scared…” he hated that he was damn near blubbering but at this point he could care less. The blanket around his shoulders fell over Tony’s arms as Peter let go of his to wrap his own arms around the older man’s back. Even this action alone was triggering and he could hardly catch his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tony felt sick as he held the child falling apart in his arms tighter.

            He tried to think of the things Pepper would murmur when he was in the midst of a panic attack, “Feel the floor? You feel that, nice and solid, can you focus on that for me kiddo? I’m right here, not going anywhere,” he rubbed both hands over his heaving back, “Breathe with me.” His own heart was beating damn near out of his chest. Peter had felt that coming? Of course he did, his Spider senses, he hadn’t even thought about that. All he could think about now was that this was too damn reminiscent of Peter’s disappearing act. Sobbing uncontrollably in his arms and begging not to go, wherever that ended up being. _I don’t wanna go I don’t wanna go I don’t wanna go._

            The echoes of those cries, that pleading had Tony damn near losing it, “Kid, come on, shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay. I’m right here, not going anywhere,” he murmured close to his ear, “You’re not there, it’s almost like it didn’t happen huh?” but he kicked himself for saying that.

            “I’m sorry,” Peter cried even louder, “I’m so sorry, sorry, sorry.”

            And then finally Tony’s voice broke, tears clouding his vision, “Why are you sorry?! Come over here, come on,” he led them both to the couch, managing to catch the blanket trapped around his arms. Once he got them to the sofa, he made some space between them, just enough to take Peter’s face in both hands, “You got nothing to apologize for, you got that? Nothing. Your safety was on my watch and I fucked it up more than once. First with that fucking building damn near suffocating you and this…you stop blaming yourself now and I don’t wanna hear another apology passing your lips on the matter.”

            Peter’s face was swollen from too many breakdowns, but he nodded and then simply falling forward against Tony’s chest with a muddled sob, “How about a movie? Just for a little while until you fall asleep of which I know you’re damn close.” He could hear the next apology on the kid’s lips, “Peter Parker, you say it one more time I’m gonna have to ground you.”

            Finally, that earned him a watery laugh, “I don’t like being like this.”

            “You’ve been through hell and back I think you’re warranted a meltdown or two,” Tony sighed, reaching sideways and grabbing the controller to the Tv, never letting the kid out of his arms, “How about Monty Python? I know you haven’t gotten familiar with that.”

            “Don’t know it at all,” Peter sniffled, snuggling in like a toddler needing comfort, of which Tony happily obliged. He wasn’t lying to Pepper when he said he dreamt of a kid, he just didn’t think that he had a kid already.

            “Well you’re in for a treat cause Quest for The Holy Grail is a lost gem,” he opened up Netflix and soon enough the film was out on the screen.

            “Mr. Stark…I’m sorry this hurt you too.” Peter squeaked, voice most definitely spent.

            Without even thinking Tony pressed a kiss to his dark, curly locks before running his fingers through the mess that was his pseudo son’s hair, “As weird as this sounds, in the end, having you back, this was a good thing. Don’t you ever think about going anywhere.”

            Thankfully Peter only sighed sleepily, “Didn’t want to anyway.”

            “Glad to hear it,” Tony exhaled roughly and held tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! It'll help mend my broken heart!


End file.
